


SPN Valentine's Day Drabbles

by The_Chicago_Way



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Food Sex, M/M, Panty Kink, Public Sex, Spanking, Temperature Play, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chicago_Way/pseuds/The_Chicago_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles I wrote on my tumblr account yesterday for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wincest

**Author's Note:**

> Wincest - Set in Season 10 and pure fluff!

It was not pleasant day to be out. The sky was overcast, and the wind was cold. But they were out of eggs and milk; so, Dean left Sam with his nose buried in another dictionary-sized book of lore to make a run to the store. 

He flips his collar up against the Kansas chill as he walks through the parking lot. When he gets inside, Dean’s immediately assaulted by hearts, flowers and balloons. His eyes scan the sea of red and pink before moving on with a small shrug. 

Later when he’s putting his basket up on the conveyor belt, he looks at the shelf of teddy bears holding chocolate hearts wrapped in bright paper. Dean stares at them for a minute before grabbing one and tossing it in with his groceries. 

"What the hell," he mumbles, then grins as he imagines the look on Sam’s face. It will be a good laugh at least. 

When he strides into the bunker carrying the grocery bags, he sees that Sam is exactly where Dean left him.. At the table, hunched over the book with his brow furrowed in concentration.

Sam looks up when he hears Dean walk in. “You went out?” he looks confused.

"It was an emergency. We needed rosemary," Dean grins and sets the bags on the table. 

"I didn’t hear you leave," Sam glances over the groceries with bleary eyes before turning back to the book.

Dean frowns. His brother is so focused on finding an answer to the Mark that he’s starting to push himself too hard. Dean’s told Sam to let it go, but he knows he’d be doing the same thing if the situation was reversed. So, he says nothing this time and digs the bear out of one of the bags. Sam doesn’t even notice until Dean plunks it down on top of the page he’s trying to read.

Sam’s face scrunches in confusion as he stares at the bear then shoots Dean a questioning look before looking back at the bear like it’s an alien.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam sits back in the chair, "What’s this?"

"It’s a fucking teddy bear and some cheap-ass chocolate, genius," Dean says teasingly. Sam’s expression is everything he hoped it would be. Right down to the wrinkle in his forehead that is starting to smooth out as his lips curl upwards in a tiny smile. 

"It’s for me?" Sam says quietly as he gingerly touches one of the bears paws.

"Yep," Dean grabs one of Sam’s wrists and pulls him out of the chair. Once Sam’s on his feet, Dean wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close. He looks into Sam’s wide, hazel eyes mere inches from his own and smiles gently.

"Be my valentine?" Dean asks with a cheesy wink. 

Sam rolls his eyes, but he also breaks out in a blinding smile.

"Yeah, sure," he answers, "It’s not like I’ve got any other options."

"Damn right," Dean leans in presses their lips together. It’s soft and slow. Both of them taking their time as they kiss. 

They pull apart, and rest their foreheads together, eyes closed. Dean has both arms around Sam’s waist now, and Sam is holding onto Dean’s shoulders as they breathe each other in.

Dean opens his eyes and feels satisfaction when he sees the contentment on Sam’s face. Sam’s eyes blink open, and he cocks his head at Dean’s scrutiny.

"Come upstairs, and I’ll let ya blow me," Dean waggles his eyebrows.

"Sure," Sam snorts, "Maybe after you blow me."

"What?" Dean fakes a hurt look and nods at the bear, "But I got you chocolate."

"Yeah, cheap chocolate," Sam grins and pulls away, turning to go up the stairs.

Dean is going to retort, but staring at Sam’s ass in those jeans becomes more important.

"Mmm," Dean shakes his head, "Sure do love watching it walk away."

"Heard that," Sam calls over his shoulder, "Better get your own ass up here if you want special Valentine’s sex." 

Dean grins.

"Let’s do this!" He’s up the stairs and pinning Sam against the wall to kiss him again before they even get to the bedroom.

That evening, Dean makes second store run. Sam had declared the milk that Dean had left on the table to be spoiled by time they had come back downstairs. This time he tosses a dozen red roses in front of Sam’s laptop screen when he gets back. Neither one of them can go another round, but it does get another smile from Sam. They fall asleep curled around each other, happy and peaceful.


	2. Megstiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 6 Megstiel. Also very fluffy!

There’s a knock on the door. Cas takes one more glance around the room before straightening his tie and crossing the room. He pulls the door open to reveal Meg in a long coat standing in the hallway looking up at him.

"An actual hotel, Clarence? Meg gives him that special grin, "Bit fancy compared to our usual haunts." 

"I thought a change would be appropriate considering the occasion," Cas shuffles awkwardly as he moves aside to let her in to the room, wondering how she’ll react.

"Occasion? You texted me a time, hotel room and what I think is supposed to be a heart. Remind to teach you about emoticons later." Meg is smirking, but it fades when she sees the room.

The room is nice. Really nice. At least, Meg thinks it is. It’s a little hard to tell under the red streamers, balloons, boxes of chocolate and roses. There are red roses everywhere. Vases on every surface, and petals scattered every else. Amid all the red, there are candles carefully placed wherever they’ll fit -even on the bed. 

"It looks like a cupid blew up in here," Meg mumbles. She turns around to face Cas who squints at her as he tries to figure out whether she is pleased or not by her comment.

"There have been no other angels here," Cas assures her, "They would not approve of me arranging an evening of passion and intercourse with an abomination regardless of the holiday."

"You got that right," Meg quirks an eyebrow at the room, not offended at being called an ‘abomination’. "What did you do? Raid a florist shop?"

"Two florist shops," Cas corrects, "And the flower section of place called Whole Foods." 

"Damn, Clarence," Meg chuckles, "You do know how to make girl feel special. I’ll give you that."

Cas grins. He still isn’t sure if she likes it, but she’s amused and that’s just as good. 

"I ordered champagne," he pulls a bottle out of an ice bucket sitting on one table between two vases and pops the cork, "I understand it’s customary."

"You got that right," she takes the offered glass and waits for him to pour his own, "Here’s to Valentine’s Day. It’s a stupid-ass holiday, but that’s no reason to not have a little fun and get down and dirty." 

Their glasses clink together, and Cas actually grins at her toast before swallowing his glass in one gulp. 

"That’s good stuff, Clarence," Meg sips at hers appreciatively while still trying to look at everything in the room. "Candles on the bed, huh? Nice touch, but how are we gonna use that later?" 

"I am a powerful angel in my garrison," Cas says seriously, "Removing a few candles should not present a difficulty."

"Try a few dozen, and don’t get started with that angel of the Lord stuff. Not yet at least." Meg winks.

"If you are impatient, the bathroom is just as prepared and I believe they have an extensive selection of bath salts and oils." He tilts his head at her, watching as she licks at her lips between sips.

"If there are bubbles, we’ll definitely get there. But first…" Meg downs her glass and sets it down on the table. She pulls at the ties on her coat, and it spills off her shoulders sliding to a heap on the floor. 

Cas’s eyes widen when he sees the red satiny dress clinging to her like a second skin. The plunging neckline frames her cleavage and the material hugs every one of her curves perfectly. 

"I see I’m not the only one in the holiday spirit," he deadpans as his eyes rake over her body.

Meg hums, pleased at his reaction. 

"C’mere," she reaches out and hooks her fingers in his jacket so she can pull him towards her. 

Cas goes willingly, and tilts her head back so he can kiss her. He can taste the champagne on her lips, and the kiss becomes heated as he claims her mouth. He pull her flush against his chest and tangles one hand in her hair. She’s pulling him down against her by his jacket and slipping her tongue between her lips to tangle with his. 

He spins them around and lifts her onto the table. Several vases fall to the floor and smash, but they ignore it. They both knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. 

When they break apart, Meg hooks a leg around him and angles her hips. Her dress bunches up around her thighs as she presses her clothed pussy against the growing bulge in his pants. She grins up at him naughtily. 

"If you like the dress this much, wait ‘til you see what’s underneath it, "


	3. Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel. I envision this as an earlier season. Maybe season 5? No warnings except for FLUFF!

It’s a quiet night. Dean’s alone in the motel room waiting for Sam to come back from research at the library. He’s questioned all the witnesses and there’s nothing he can do until he gets word from Sam. So, he kicks off his shoes and leans back on the bed with a can of beer. The TV fortunately comes with a remote, and he starts flipping through channels before stopping on an episode of Star Trek.

"Dean,"

The word is spoken quietly, but Dean still jumps and whips around to see Castiel staring at him.

"Forgive me," Cas looks contrite, "I will remember to knock next time."

"That would be great," Dean swipes a hand at the beer that sloshed onto his shirt with a frown. He strips off the plaid outer shirt and gets settled again in his black tee. 

That’s when he notices Cas is watching him closely with that odd look on his face.

"So, is there something you wanted?" Dean asks, feeling awkward.

"Yes," Cas nods, "This case you’re working. Something is not right. What has Sam found?"

"Um, nothing yet. I’ll find out when he gets back."

"I’ll wait," Cas sits on the other bed.

"Make yourself at home," Dean turns back to the TV, "How do you feel about Star Trek?"

"Ambivalent as I am unsure as to what you are referring,"

"Well, prepare to be educated," Dean grins and turns up the volume.

Cas watches in silence, but with an intense concentration that makes Dean chuckle. During the first commercial break, Cas tilts his head as he sees several images of chocolates, flowers and couples kissing. 

"I don’t understand," he says finally.

"Huh?" Dean looks up from his beer to see a commercial for Whitman’s chocolate. "It’s just Valentine’s crap."

"What is the purpose?"

"It’s a holiday people claim was invented by florists and Hallmark to sell overpriced flowers and candy hearts," Dean lets the sarcasm roll heavily off his tongue, but it’s lost on the angel.

"That does not sound like something the florists should be allowed to get away with, but then I will never understand the peculiarity of human habits,"

Dean shakes his head in amusement, but he’s quiet. He’s spent the last few years referring to Valentine’s as “Unattached Drifter Christmas”, and he definitely agrees about the absurdity of Valentine’s on a commercial level, but he also remembers the one Valentine’s he spent with Cassie or the chocolates he always gave to whoever he was dating in high school. 

"I don’t know," he says with a shrug, "It is blown a little out of proportion, but if you’re lucky enough, it’s a day to remind whoever you’re with that you care about them."

"Shouldn’t you be doing that more than one day out of the year?" Cas sounds unconvinced.

"Well…yeah, Cas, but…" Dean fumbles for an explanation, "I don’t know. It’s just a holiday for people in love to make each other feel special, and maybe it’s annoying, but there’s nothing really all that bad about it." 

"Very well," Cas says simply and lets the subject drop.

They watch the rest of the episode with the occasional comment on the awesomeness of Spock or the absurdity of a man in a lizard suit being a real threat. Sam still hasn’t come back when it ends; so, Cas leaves with the promise to check in again soon.

Dean forgets about the evening until he wakes up on the 14th to find a heart-shaped box of chocolate on his pillow. There’s a card on the top with a picture of Spock that says “It would be illogical for you not to be my valentine”. 

There’s no signature, but after a moment stunned blinking, Dean smiles and pops off the lid to find the one chocolate with coconut filling.


	4. Sam/Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 Sam/Ruby. Ruby gets bored and decides to lock Sam into a cock cage. Dubcon warning for this drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the timing is off; so, just pretend that Dean went to Hell a few months early and Sam was with Ruby during Valentine’s Day.

"Ruby!" 

The dark-haired demon smirks when she hears Sam’s angry voice. She takes another lazy drink of whiskey as she listens to his heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and echoing in the empty house. She can tell he wants to come storming into the room, but his steps are awkward and slow. 

"Hmm, wonder why?" Ruby laughs to herself.

She’s just starting to feel impatient when Sam finally appears in the door. He’s naked - well, almost naked. His hair is mussed and wild from sleep, and his eyes are wide. His cheeks are flushed a red that’s as bright as the cage locked on his dick.

"Ruby, what the hell?!" He huffs gesturing downwards.

"What?" Ruby gives him a smile that is anything but innocent, "I was bored. Besides, it’s Valentine’s Day."

"So you thought you could just put this…this THING on my dick?"

"Yeah, I did," Ruby shrugs.

"Give me the key," Sam holds out his hand and takes a few shuffling steps towards her.

"No."

"Ruby!"

"If you don’t like it, maybe you shouldn’t drink so much that you pass out," Ruby snaps back, "Seriously, you’ve gotten to where I can put a cage on your cock without you so much as twitching an eyelash."

That makes him pause. He knows his drinking is starting to get out of hand.

"Fine," he says shortly, "I won’t drink so much. Now, give me the damn key."

"No."

"Ruby, I swear to God, I’ll-"

"You’ll what?" Ruby raises an eyebrow, "If I want to keep your pretty dick locked away, I can. Maybe you’ll focus better."

"Ruby, I can barely walk with this thing on," Sam takes another faltering step to prove it.

"You’ll get used to it."

He gapes at her. 

She smiles back. 

"Ruby," he sighs,and his shoulders sag a little, "What do I have to do to make you take this off?"

"You can’t _make_ me, Sammy,” Ruby shakes her head and gives him a look of mock sympathy. She’s loving this way too much. He’s even pulling the puppy dog eyes on her now, but she just laughs.

"Maybe you can convince me though," she leans back in the chair and spreads her legs.

He groans, but she can tell it’s only partly from frustration. Sam loves to eat her out more than anyone she’s ever been with. It’s almost like a fetish of his. 

When he makes it to her chair, he starts to kneel, but she stops him with a hand on his hip.

"Not yet," she says before palming over his cock. She squeezes her hand around the cool plastic knowing that the sensation is strange and confusing to him. Grinning devilishly, Ruby leans forward and wraps her lips around him. He gasps in shock as he tries to harden from the warmth of her mouth, but the cage digs into his cock, forcing it to stay soft. 

She laughs around him, sending vibrations through his now aching dick. Her tongue digs into his exposed slit making him jerk and cry out in surprise. Ruby feels him trembling; so, she pats his hip and pulls away before he gets too overwhelmed. There’s plenty of time for that later. She wonders how he’ll handle one of her vibrators turned on high and pressed against the cage. 

"Alright there, Sammy?" she says gently while sharply flicking at his cock with her fingers.

He jumps from the cruel flicks, but nods, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Good," she says, then motions for him to drop to his knees.

Sam obeys and reaches for the button on her jeans.

"No," she holds up a hand, "Just your mouth, Sammy. And go nice and slow. It _is_ Valentine’s Day.”


	5. Benny/Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny/Ruby AU. Domestic Benby and lots of fluff.

Ruby tries to carefully sit down on the couch, but she lands with a heavy plop anyway. It’s been a long day. Her back aches, her feet are swollen, she needs to pee for the hundredth time this hour and her stomach looks like it’s ready to explode. She groans and puts a hand over where the 8 month old baby is kicking her ribs.

"Are you sure you still want to go out, ma chère? We can have Valentine’s dinner at home." Benny is standing in the doorway straightening his tie and looking at her with concern. 

"You better believe it," Ruby takes minute to admire how the blue tie brings out his eyes, "In another month, we won’t be going anywhere. Just give me a minute."

She closes her eyes, leans her head back while silently cursing hormones. The couch dips as Benny sits next to her. She sighs when she feels his fingers sweep her hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear before kissing her forehead. 

"You would somehow manage to knock a demon up, wouldn’t you?" Ruby teases and opens her eyes to see Benny chuckle. 

"Sorry, darlin’," he kisses her lips lovingly then places his hand on her stomach and starts rubbing in soothing circles.

"Is she kicking a lot today?" he asks.

"It’s fucking soccer tryouts in there," Ruby groans, but starts to relax as Benny’s touch calms the baby. He leans down to kiss her stomach before murmuring softly in Creole, his lips moving against her belly. 

She feels the baby settle, lulled by her father’s voice. Ruby hums and strokes through Benny’s hair. “She’s going to be Daddy’s princess. I can already tell.”

“‘Course she is,” Benny lightly rests his head against her stomach, “Just like her momma.”

"I am no princess," Ruby scowls, "You take that back."

"Sorry, darlin’," The words said often in the last few weeks roll smoothly off Benny’s tongue as he sits back up, "You’re my strong demon girl."

"Damn straight," Ruby smirks before tilting her head up for a kiss. 

She takes his hand, and their fingers knit together protectively over her stomach while they share several little soft kisses. 

When Ruby pulls away, she leans her head on Benny’s shoulder with a sigh. “I think my feet are too swollen for the shoes I was going to wear with my dress.”

"Here," Benny places a cushion against the arm rest and carefully turns her so she’s leaning against it. Then he swings her feet up into his lap so he can gently massage them. 

Ruby moans as his fingers dig into her sore feet. He’s become an expert at this recently. Her eyes drift shut again as Benny starts to quietly sing. His voice washes over her, and even though she feels like a bloated whale, she also feels content. 

"Benny?"

"Yes, baby?" 

"I want to stay here."

"I’ve got leftover chicken gumbo and sparklin’ cider in the fridge, a marathon of your favorite horror flicks ready to go and I’m plannin’ to eat your pretty little pussy for dessert."

"Perfect," Ruby lets out another sigh and looks up at Benny with a rare softness in her eyes, "I guess I’ll keep you." 

"Well, thank you, ma chère," Benny’s eyes twinkle as he smiles, "I think I’ll keep you both too."


	6. Dean/Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Season 5 Dean/Lisa. Warnings for BDSM, Panty kink, Spanking, and Temperature Play.

Dean tugs at the handcuffs around his wrists when the next drop of hot wax hits his chest. He groans, but it’s muffled by the gag in his mouth. His plush lips are swollen from the red ball that’s been forced between them. All of his limbs are stretched over the bed with his hands cuffed over his head and his legs spread wide, his ankles locked down. 

Lisa is kneeling over him holding a candle, and she looks amazing. She’s wearing a black corset and a red lacy thong. At one point she was wearing a matching bra, but she’s removed it so her breasts are proudly on display a short tantalizing distance from his face. Her long dark hair is pulled back so it doesn’t get in the way as she torments him.

Earlier that evening they dropped Ben off at a friend’s house to spend the night before going out to dinner. They had a great time, but Dean kept getting that far away look in his eyes when his thoughts strayed to Sam. He could never go very long without thinking about his brother. Lisa had become a pro at recognizing the signs, and catching him before the guilt and depression became too much. 

Tonight was no exception. She cancelled their dessert, and led him out of the restaurant by the hand. He followed obediently and sat silently in the car as she drove them home. Once inside, she kissed his cheek and told him to go prepare himself in the bedroom.

He found a box with with a red ribbon and his name on it sitting on their bed. Inside there were a pair of silky pink panties in his size. A little smile played at his lips as he marveled at how well this woman knows him. 

When Lisa walked into the bedroom later, he was kneeling on the floor beside the bed naked except for the panties. She ran a gentle hand through his hair before ordering to his feet with a single word. Seconds later, she had him bent over the bed with his panty clad ass on display. An easy target for the crop that she brought down on his flesh in fast, hard strokes. She knew he needed the pain to stop him from falling into despondency. 

His ass and thighs were a bright red that clashed with the pale pink of the lingerie by the time Lisa finished. She then had him lie flat on his back so she could cuff him and tie the ball gag around his mouth. There had been more life in his eyes, but she knew he needed more. That was when she lit up the candle.

Now, Dean’s starting to writhe on the bed. His ass is throbbing as it rubs against the sheets, and his torso feels like it’s on fire, but he loves it. Lisa dribbles more wax on him, and he arches up from the bed with a strangled moan. He knows Lisa won’t give him more until his back is flat against the mattress again; so, he hurries to get back into position.

She tilts the candle one more time to finish her pattern then sits back on his thighs, and watches him thrash against the pillows.

"All done," she says quietly when he finishes. 

Dean lifts his head and looks down at his heaving chest. He grins around the ball gag when he sees that the wax is drying in the shape of a heart. He quirks an amused eyebrow at Lisa. 

She smiles back and sets the candle beside a bowl on the bedside table. She grabs the bowl and places it on the mattress next to Dean. He tries to raises himself up high enough to see what’s inside.

Lisa picks up an ice cube out of the bowl and shows it to Dean.

"Let’s cool you down," she peels away some of the wax and runs the ice over the reddened skin as Dean screams.

-

It’s after midnight when they’re lying together drifting off to sleep. Both of them freshly showered with damp hair. Dean feels sated and completely relaxed in Lisa’s arms. She took care of him just like she has since he showed up on her doorstep all those months ago. 

He knows he’s about to fall asleep but he turns to face her. His body is sore, but it’s good. He kisses Lisa’s lips and whispers, “Happy Valentine’s Day” before falling into a restful sleep.


	7. Sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 Sabriel. Dubcon and food play.

Sam jerks awake and sits up straight in the dark room. He’s breathing hard, and he feels nervous. Did he have a nightmare? He can’t remember.

The motel clock displays 3:02 am in bright red numbers. Sam blinks and runs a hand over his face as he calms himself. Suddenly, he realizes the room is too quiet. He can’t hear Dean breathing in the bed next to him. 

He turns towards the other bed, and thinks he can make out the form of his brother lying there. 

"Dean?" 

Light floods the room when he clicks on the lamp. Dean is in the bed, but he’s still. Too still. It’s like he’s frozen. 

"Dean!" 

Sam flips the covers off and is by the other bed in seconds. He grabs Dean’s shoulders to turn him onto his back, but he can’t even budge him an inch. Panic starts to run through him. He scans the salt lines in the room to see if they’re broken, and his eyes land on a figure in a chair by the door.

"You!" Sam growls.

"Yep. Me!" Gabriel springs up from the chair and saunters towards Sam. There’s a lollipop between his smiling lips.

"What have you done to my brother?" Sam’s eyes flash angrily.

"What, him? Oh, he’s fine," Gabriel waves a nonchalant hand at Dean, "Time’s in pause right now, Sammy. He’ll be back to his normal, snoring self as soon as I press play again."

"What the hell do you want, you son of a bitch?" Sam is reaching under his pillow to grab Ruby’s knife.

"Oh, sit down, kiddo," With another wave of his hand, Gabriel’s grace knocks Sam back onto the mattress, "That knife doesn’t work on me anyway, sweetcheeks." 

Sam fights against the invisible force holding him down. His face is turning red from anger and exertion, and his shirt has risen up to his chest from his struggles. 

"As for what I want," Gabriel continues as he moves closer to Sam’s bed, "Let’s just say I’m feeling the ‘single on Valentine’s Day’ blues."

Sam’s head snaps up to look at Gabrie;. Meeting Sam’s eyes, Gabriel pulls the lollipop out of his mouth, smacking his lips over the red sticky heart. He twirls it as Sam watches then lowers it to the exposed strip of Sam’s belly. Gabriel’s eyes darken as he drags the candy over Sam’s skin leaving a messy trail. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sam’s breath catches. His cock twitches in his boxers, but he ignores it. He’s _not_ getting turned on by this short archangel with a some weird candy fetish.

"Just adding sweets to the sweets, sweetheart," Gabriel waggles his eyebrows and grins as he pushes Sam’s shirt up higher, giving him more skin to paint with the lollipop. 

Sam swallows hard, and his jaw clenches when the heart brushes over his nipple, but he stays silent this time. 

"I know you’ve thought about it, Sam," Gabriel’s voice is smooth and taunting, "You even offered yourself to me on a silver platter once."

Sam’s hands ball into fists. 

"You were the only who could bring my brother back, asshole," He’s furious. He all too vividly remembers watching Dean die over and over again. "I would have given you anything." 

"Eh, minor detail. Who ever remembers what exactly happens in the past?" 

The lollipop drags over Sam’s other nipple, and he forces back a moan. 

"I remember," he says bitingly.

"Good for you. Memory like an elephant," Gabriel sweeps a long line down the center of Sam’s torso then chucks the lollipop in the trash. He looks down at Sam like he’s about to make a meal out of him.

"You’re sick," Sam glowers back at the angel, wondering why that gaze was making him shudder.

"Maybe," Gabriel shrugs as he straddles Sam’s legs, "But you haven’t once asked me to stop.”

Sam opens his mouth to protest, but it snaps shut as he realizes Gabriel’s right. 

"Yeah," Gabriel grins and runs his hand over Sam’s crotch, "Oh, hello. What’s this, Sam?" 

Sam grinds his teeth together and refuses to speak.

"Uh-huh," Gabriel keeps his hand on Sam’s erection as he leans over and licks a stripe up Sam’s chest ending with flick over Sam’s nipple. He then sucks the little bud into his mouth and teases it until Sam’s hips press up against his hand.

"There we go," Gabriel squeezes Sam’s cock and looks at Sam’s lust-filled eyes. "What me to fuck you while your brother lies in the next bed?" 

Sam whimpers as the words shoot straight to his cock. It’s so wrong, but that’s exactly why he wants it. His mouth has gone dry, but he licks his lips and manages a whisper.

"Yes, please."


	8. Annaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Ruby go clubbing for Valentine's Day.

There were too many people packed into the club. The music was good, but blaring, and the drinks were red, but too damn fruity. Ruby downs her fifth drink in one go and bites into the strawberry with a vengeance. She would have been happy spending the evening, night and most of the next morning in bed with a redheaded angel, but Anna had insisted on going out for awhile. So, here she sat looking amazing in a black leather dress and killer heels waiting for her date to show.

Ruby checks the time on her phone. Anna’s late, and Ruby is getting antsy. The bartender brings her another drink, compliments of the three leering men at the end of the bar. Ruby considers asking if they could shell out for something stronger, but throws back the red liquid anyway. 

One of the men seems to decide that she must drunk enough by now to think he looks like a good idea and moves towards her. Ruby twirls the stem of her empty glass between her fingers and watches him approach with a smirk. This will be fun.

Or it would have been if two arms hadn’t suddenly wrapped around her from behind and a familiar voice crooned in her ear. “You look stunning tonight, Ruby.”

Ruby catches a flash of red hair before a pair of hot lips takes her own in a possessive kiss. She moans and parts her lips to allow to allow a demanding tongue to claim her mouth. 

When the kiss ends, Ruby opens her eyes to see Anna smiling down at her. Anna’s eyes are smoldering and framed with black eye liner. Her hair is partially pulled back and she’s also wearing a tight black dress. 

In other words, she looks like sex on legs. 

"Looking pretty sexy too, angel," 

Anna smiles - she’s even more beautiful when she smiles - and caresses Ruby’s cheek. She keeps one arm wrapped around Ruby’s shoulders as she kisses her again. This kiss is also hot and sinful.

When they pull apart, Anna looks over Ruby’s head and her eyes are hard. Ruby doesn’t need to turn around to know who’s on the receiving end of Anna’s wrath. She doesn’t envy the poor son of a bitch. Anna is fearsome when she’s angry.

The stand-off ends in seconds, and Anna’s features relax. She tugs on Ruby’s arm. “Come dance with me,” her voice is smooth and inviting.

Ruby lets herself be led through the crowd of people towards dance floor. When they get there, Anna spins Ruby under her arm then pulls her close with both hands on her waist and guides her hips to the beat. Ruby’s hands clasp behind Anna’s neck as they move together. 

They make eye contact. Anna’s green eyes burn into Ruby’s, and Ruby feels a delicious shiver run down her spine. She moves closer for a kiss and sneaks one hand down to grope one of Anna’s perky breasts. 

There’s a huff of laughter against Ruby’s lips before the small demon is then quickly spun around and pulled back flush against the front of Anna’s body. Anna’s hands are immediately back on her waist, and they’re swaying to the music again. 

Anna’s lips brush by Ruby’s ear, but Ruby doubts she could hear her say anything over the deafening bass. Still, Anna doesn’t need words to make what she wants known and clear. The firmness of her grip on Ruby’s hips lets her know that Anna doesn’t want her to move her body except as directed. 

Ruby reaches behind her to hold to back of Anna’s head, keeping them even closer together and letting Anna know that she has no plans to move away. Anna responds by kissing her temple and sliding one hand across Ruby’s abdomen.

With a naughty grin, Ruby glances down to watch Anna’s hand, but something else catches her eye. Those three men are sitting at the bar watching their every move with their jaws hanging open. 

Ruby realizes that Anna is still making her claim, and it’s fucking hot. 

She moans even though Anna can’t hear it, but she’s sure the angel knows anyway. Her legs spread just a little, but it’s enough for Anna to notice. Within seconds, Anna hand has slipped lower. Her nimble fingers tug at Ruby’s skirt until it’s high enough for Anna’s hand to fit between her legs and brush against her bare, wet pussy.

Ruby can tell Anna is pleased that she went commando today because she immediately thumbs at her clit. Not bothering to muffle her moans because the music will cover them anyway, Ruby grinds down against Anna’s fingers in perfect time with the beat. 

Anna turns Ruby’s head towards her with her other hand for a quick kiss then turns her towards their voyeurs at the bar. Her fingers are feverishly working at Ruby’s pussy. She already has two fingers pumping inside Ruby’s hole.

Ruby gets it. Anna wants her to come hard and fast, and she wants her to look at that man when she comes. Letting him have an unforgettable view of what he’ll never have seared into his brain. 

And she does. Ruby manages to give him a smirk before her orgasm crashes over her, and she throws her head back against Anna’s shoulder screaming. Those fingers fuck her so good through her entire orgasm until she’s a sweaty mess leaning heavily against Anna as their hips continue to move together. 

When she finishes, she opens her eyes to see Anna pressing her fingers against her lips to be cleaned off. Ruby laps at them with little kitten licks before sucking them into her mouth with a wink towards the bar. 

Anna turns her back around and kisses her long and hard, holding her face in both hands. Then she takes Ruby’s hand and pulls her towards the exit. “Lets get out of here before we get fined for lewd public behavior,” she says with a grin.

"Like anyone really minded," Ruby grins back.

They leave without another glance at the bar.


End file.
